The present disclosure relates generally to microelectronic devices and, more specifically, to a microelectronic device having a floating gate protective layer and a method of manufacture therefor.
Damage to the floating gate of flash memory devices may be caused by a variety of sources, including process conditions, product handling and other environmental conditions. For example, electrical charge may breakdown thin insulating layers in the flash memory devices resulting in catastrophic damage to the floating gate. This type of damage may be a result of electrical charge accumulation during the plasma etch, wherein charge may accumulate proximate the insulating layers and cause dielectric breakdown.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a device and method of manufacture thereof that addresses the above-discussed issues.